


Margarita?

by Fuckyamcha



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Creampie, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Making Out, Older!Reader, Riding, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuckyamcha/pseuds/Fuckyamcha
Summary: You run into your high school crush, Johnny Lawrence, at a bar. What happens after he buys you a margarita?
Relationships: Johnny Lawrence/Female Reader, Johnny Lawrence/Reader, Johnny Lawrence/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Margarita?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is just something I wrote because I LOVE love love love love Johnny so much and of course wanted to write something for other women like me who ALSO love him!!
> 
> The reader is supposed to be around the same age as Johnny is in this fic, which means you are both in your 50's here.

It was a Friday evening, and you had finally gotten off of your shift from work. It was an exhausting week for you, and you wanted nothing more than to rest and maybe have some fun.

You were walking on your way home, but looked up and saw you had just passed by an old bar that you remember you and your old friends used to go to when you were all younger. You smiled to yourself.  _ Those were some good memories.  _

Even though your feet were hurting and you just wanted to go home and rest, you decided to drop by the bar just for  _ one  _ drink. One harmless drink couldn’t hurt, right? 

You headed inside the bar, the door ringing when you entered. You looked around, seeing quite a bit of people sitting and conversing with each other. You walked over to the bar where the bartender was making drinks, sitting yourself down at a barstool. 

The man beside you downed his Coors Banquet before putting the bottle down. “Can I get another?” He asked.

You looked at him, widening your eyes. 

It was  _ Johnny Lawrence.  _ You hadn’t seen him since high school, such a long, long time ago, but you still recognized him. He still looked as handsome as he was as a teenager, just older and a bit rougher around the edges. 

“Johnny Lawrence, in the flesh,” you said out loud as he looked at you curiously, and you smiled at him. He seemed confused just as to who you were. “Do I know you?” He asked.

You softly giggled. You knew he wouldn’t have remembered you, he never noticed you back in high school. He was the school’s golden boy, and you had such a huge crush on him back in the day. Of course, he was rich and popular—and only had eyes for the equally rich and popular Ali Mills. 

“Well, you were kind of my dream boy back in high school,” you admitted shyly. “We were in the same math class in junior year.”  _ I can’t believe I still remember that,  _ you thought to yourself.  _ He and one of his Cobra Kai friends would sit on the other side of the room, yet I’d still find myself admiring him from a distance…  _

“Oh yeah?” He said, with a bit of an amused smile on his face. “I’m sure I would have remembered a cutie like you.” 

You felt your cheeks warm up in embarrassment. Your inner teenager was pretty much  _ screeching  _ in excitement from inside you. 

“Yeah, well… It was hard to compete with Ali Mills back then,” you said with a light sigh. Johnny only looked at you with a knowing look in his eyes, as if he knew there was some truth to what you said. “Hey, bartender,” he called over, the bartender turning to him. 

Johnny looked at you. “Margarita?” He asked you. “On me.” 

You couldn’t help but smile before bursting into a chuckle. He was so charming, even after all these years. “A drink from Johnny Lawrence himself? I couldn’t possibly turn that down,” you said, as Johnny smiled at you. “A margarita for the beauty, another Coors for me,” he said to the bartender before the man nodded and got to preparing the drinks for you two. 

“So, we really went to high school together?” Johnny asked, and you nodded. “Yes, I can’t believe how much it’s changed around here since then,” you said, sighing as you fondly reminisced about the past. “Hey, didn’t you have some kind of a tiff with the new kid back in senior year? What was his name again…” You tapped your chin and took a moment to think. “Ah! Daniel LaRusso! You know, I’ve seen his ads for his dealership on TV and on billboards around the valley.” 

Johnny’s face fell, as if he had been reminded of an unpleasant memory. You immediately regretted what you said, blaming yourself for bringing that up without even thinking that it would be something he didn’t want to talk about. 

“Well, that’s definitely one thing from high school that hasn’t changed,” he said. You tilted your head and raised a brow curiously. “Oh? What do you mean?” 

The bartender served you both your drinks. You thanked the bartender before you took a sip of your margarita. “Mmm, it’s good,” you mused. Johnny opened up his beer before taking a long swig, sighing. “It’s… a bit of a long story,” he said.

You smiled at him, stirring your drink. “I don’t mind listening,” you said. “I’ve got all evening. I wouldn’t spend it with anyone else but you.” 

That seemed to lift Johnny’s spirits a little bit, as he smiled and chuckled slightly. “Well, if you  _ really  _ want to hear the full story, I guess I’ll start from the beginning…” 

* * *

And that’s how you and Johnny spent the rest of the evening together, with you two having your drinks and constantly refreshing them while Johnny gave you a complete run-down on the entire history of the ongoing rivalry between him and Daniel LaRusso, from all the way back in high school to what was currently going on. 

“Wow, I can’t believe that,” you said as you shook your head. “He really gave you a hard time since high school, huh? What a dick.”

“I know, right?” Johnny said with a chuckle. “I mean, he’s okay sometimes, but…” He sighed. “I can’t stand him. I mean, the guy’s been teaching my own son at his dojo. Can you believe that shit?” 

“Oh, you have a son?” You asked, a bit of defeat in your voice as you looked down at your drink.  _ Of course he has a son… He’s probably married too, isn’t he? Can’t believe I almost got my hopes up.  _

Johnny must have sensed your disappointment. He smiled softly at you. “I do. I’m single, though,” he said before sipping his beer. “What about you? Married? Got any kids?”

You gazed up at him in surprise before shyly tucking a piece of hair behind your ear, shaking your head. “No, it’s just me, myself, and I,” you said, taking a long sip of your margarita. “I guess I’ve just been too busy with work for any of that… I never really had the chance to try out dating or anything.” 

“My student tried to get me to try out those dating  _ ‘app’  _ things. Needless to say, it just wasn’t for me.” 

You giggled. “Me neither. Dating is so complicated nowadays, it was so much simpler back in the eighties.” 

Johnny nodded and grinned. “You got that right. Everything was better in the eighties—the music, the fashion, the movies… Life was definitely better back then,” he said, taking a sip of his beer again. “Nowadays, it’s all about… ‘hashbrown’ this, ‘hashbrown’ that, and kids talking trash about each other anonymously on the internet like pussies. It’s pathetic.” 

“So true,” you agreed. “Sometimes I wish we could just turn back time to the better days,” you said as you sighed dreamily, squeezing the slice of lime that was on the rim of your drinking glass into the drink. “There is one thing about the present that I  _ am  _ thankful for, though.”

“Oh yeah? What’s that?” 

“Running into you here,” you said as you looked him in the eye, sipping your drink at the same time. He smiled back at you, seeming to become slightly flustered at your flirtatious comment. 

“You’re quite a bit forward, you know that?” He said to you. “It’s kinda hot.” 

You snorted. “Wish you thought that about me back in high school. My inner teenager is practically jumping up and down right now just talking to you.” 

He chuckled. “Well, am I too late to think that now?” 

You shook your head as your smile grew wider. “Not at all. In fact, I’m really glad,” you said. The two of you took a moment just gazing into each other’s eyes, and it was like you two were the only ones in the room. Everything else seemed so irrelevant, and the only thing that mattered to you at the moment was you and Johnny. Those beautiful blue eyes of his always had you weak in the knees. 

Johnny downed his beer before slamming it down on the counter with a sigh. “Do you wanna get outta here?” He asked. 

“Where do you have in mind?” You asked, raising a brow curiously with a smirk. 

He leaned in closer to you, lowering his voice. “How about my place in Reseda?” 

“Johnny Lawrence lives in  _ Reseda?”  _ You asked in a surprised voice. “I guess time really does change everyone around here.” 

“Yeah, well, I’ve been through a whole lotta shit,” he said. “But my offer still stands. What do you say?” 

You took your glass, throwing your head back as you downed your margarita before slamming it down on the counter as well, sighing before wiping your mouth with your sleeve with a smile. “Yeah, I’m in.” 

He smiled and chuckled, pulling some crumpled paper money out of his jacket pocket before leaving it on the counter. “Alright, nice. Let’s go,” he said, offering you his hand as you blushed and took it. His hand was rough and slightly calloused, but it was warm, and you could feel yourself getting goosebumps at the contact. 

_ Oh boy, I’m really going home with Johnny fucking Lawrence. If this is a dream, I really hope I don’t wake up,  _ you thought to yourself as he led you out of the bar. 

* * *

You and Johnny were jamming along to some epic seventies rock tunes together while he drove down to his place down in Reseda. Once he parked his vehicle, you two exited and he led you to his apartment. He unlocked the door before letting you inside, and you took a moment to look around once you stepped in. It was a small but clean and cozy place, definitely not somewhere that you expected Johnny to be living. But you weren’t complaining, you were in  _ his apartment,  _ and that was all that really mattered to you. 

He closed the door and you turned to him, smiling as you wrapped an arm around his neck as your foreheads pressed together. You both engaged in a kiss, and you could feel electricity run through your body when his lips were against yours. 

You two kissed slowly, indulging in the taste of each other as you pulled him closer, deepening the kiss as you felt him slightly groan into your mouth. His hands found their way to your hips, gripping them as he pulled you against him. He tasted like beer and smelt of aftershave, and something about it made it all the more hotter. 

The kisses between you two began to grow more passionate, as he shook his jacket off and began to walk you backwards down to the hallway, pinning you against the wall as you gasped when your back hit the wall. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue into your mouth as he caught your moans with his own lips.

Your heart was racing in your chest as you and Johnny continued to make out, and even though you were already feeling you were on cloud nine from just kissing him, your body wanted more. Even though you were a bit old, Johnny made you feel like a horny teenager again. 

His lips moved from yours to kiss his way down your neck as you sighed and leaned your head back, feeling him nip and suck at the skin. His hands moved to your backside, grabbing your ass in his hands as you bit down on your lip and whimpered softly.

He sucked hard at a certain spot on your neck that you were sure would leave a mark, mumbling something against your neck that sounded like  _ ‘beautiful’  _ as the vibrations sent a wave of euphoria throughout your body. 

He pulled away for a moment and grabbed for the bottom of your shirt, and you raised your arms so he could slip it off over your head and toss it on the floor. His lips returned to your body again, kissing your shoulders and cupping your bra-clad breasts in his hands as he left kisses across the top of your breasts that were exposed as you could only let out little moans, letting Johnny explore your body with his mouth. It felt so  _ good  _ having his hot mouth against your skin. 

Even though it all felt so amazing, you wanted to have your own fun as well—so you pushed Johnny off of you and pinned  _ him  _ against the opposite wall, the two of you passionately kissing again as your hand snaked under his shirt, feeling up his abs that you remember admiring whenever he had physical education class outside back in high school. 

Eventually, he raised his arms so you could take his shirt off and drop it on the floor, taking a moment to just admire how fit he was.  _ Wow, just wow,  _ you thought to yourself as you checked him out. You just still couldn’t believe that you were here in Johnny Lawrence’s apartment, hooking up with him, and here he was in front of you looking like a Greek god. He chuckled. “You wanna take a picture?” 

You widened your eyes and blushed when you realized how much you were staring. “S-sorry,” you said as you shook your head. “I just… still can’t quite believe I’m here with you,” you said sheepishly. “If I went back in time and told my teenage self that I’d end up hooking up with Johnny Lawrence in his apartment over thirty-five years from then, I don’t think she would believe me.” 

Johnny laughed. He had a really nice laugh. “C’mere,” he said lowly, beckoning for you to come back and kiss him, and of course you couldn’t turn that down. The two of you went back to making out as his fingers laced in your hair, and the way the two of you kissed was like you couldn’t get enough of each other. Like you were both addicted to the taste and feeling of one another. 

You moved your lips to leave a trail of kisses across his jaw before nipping at his ear, making him curse softly as you tugged at his lobe with your teeth. It was really cute seeing Johnny getting all worked up like this because of  _ you.  _

You kissed your way back to engage in a kiss with him again, your knee pressed up against his groin, feeling his hardness as he grunted and bit down on your lip as you moaned softly. Your lust was building up within you, and you wanted him so damn badly. 

The two of you continued making out as you both made your way to Johnny’s bedroom, still kissing and not losing any kind of contact between each other. You pushed him up against his bedroom door and still kissed him deeply as your hand reached behind him to twist the doorknob. As soon as you got the door open, you pushed Johnny back onto his bed, which wasn’t even made. But you didn’t care, because you were on top of him, smiling into the kiss as you held onto his shoulders as you two kissed intensely, as if you couldn’t stay even a short moment apart. Even though you and Johnny were both shirtless, you were both feeling so hot from how passionate you two were kissing and touching each other. 

You pulled away for a second and began to undo your pants as Johnny helped you pull them down along with your panties. You kicked them off of you before helping Johnny undo his belt and his pants as well. He shifted his hips upwards to help you ease his jeans down his legs, and you pulled his jeans and briefs down in one quick motion. His hard cock that was mapped with veins was a bit longer than average, and pre-cum was already pooling from the pretty pink head. 

“You’re as wet as I am,” you playfully commented before Johnny’s face slightly blushed in embarrassment. “Well, it’s hard not to get turned on by such a beautiful woman,” he said, making  _ you _ blush this time. 

You grabbed Johnny’s cock as he softly moaned, adjusting yourself to align your entrance with him. Johnny aided you by grabbing your ass as you lowered yourself onto him, the two of you both letting out a moan at the same time as he entered you, feeling a shiver down your spine.

_ Wow, I can’t believe Johnny’s inside me,  _ you thought to yourself the deeper he penetrated you. His cock was sliding in you so effortlessly, filling you inch by inch, and your wet cunt was swallowing him right up. You kept eye contact with him the entire time, and he was biting down on his lip, his eyes filled with lust and need.

“God, you feel good…” Johnny muttered, feeling your walls clenching around his cock inside of you. He was finally fully inside you, and you felt so full with his cock all up in your guts like this. You began to grind down on him, both of you moaning at the feeling of his cock each time you moved. 

You leaned down to kiss him again as you continued to grind down on him, and the two of you shared a sloppy yet endearing kiss. He then gripped your ass tighter to take control, thrusting up into you as your wanton moan was captured by his lips. He felt so  _ fucking  _ good inside of you.

He lifted you from him so he could thrust deeper into you, and you moaned loudly when you could feel the head of his cock slamming into your cervix. “Oh fuck, Johnny,” you breathily let out, and he chuckled as he continued to thrust into you, his nails pressing deep into your skin. “You like that, beautiful?” He asked, speeding up the pace of his thrusts as you continued to move up and down on his shaft along with him as you two continued making out at the same time. Nothing but the sounds of the moans you both shared, the slapping of Johnny’s balls against your ass, and the squelching of his cock thrusting within your dripping cunt filled the room. You were both hot, sweaty messes, but that seemed to make it all the more sexier.

His thrusts became rougher, going deeper and hitting something inside you that made you moan into his mouth and see stars. You whimpered out his name as your hands gripped onto his shoulders while Johnny continued to thrust up into you, hitting that sweet spot over and over again as you were a moaning, submissive mess who could do nothing but continue grinding down on him and let out sounds of pleasure that was music to his ears. You felt like you were on cloud nine, fucking your teenage crush on his bed. All the feelings you had for Johnny back then seemed to all come back.

“Fuck, right there! Don’t stop, Johnny…” 

You could feel yourself getting close to your climax, and you could tell that Johnny was getting close as well. His moans were rising in pitch and his thrusts were becoming quicker and sloppier, his nails digging into you so deep that you were sure he was going to make you bleed. 

“J-Johnny, I’m… Mmm…” You moaned out, feeling like you were going to come undone any second. He continued to thrust up into your G-spot as he was panting and moaning, and it seemed that he was going to reach his orgasm any moment, too. 

Just a few more thrusts, and both of you reached your peak. You buried your head in the crook of his neck, shutting your eyes tightly as Johnny slammed his hips into you, burying himself inside you as his throbbing cock exploded and filled you up with his hot cum. Complete euphoria took over your body as you came around him, all kinds of bright colours dancing beyond your eyelids. 

The both of you took your time to catch your breaths and calm yourselves down, falling from your orgasm high. You climbed off of him and flopped on your back next to him, exhaling deeply as you stared up at the ceiling. “That was even better than I dreamed it would be,” you said in a breathy voice. Johnny turned his head and looked at you with a smile. “Oh yeah? I’m glad that I could live up to your expectations,” he said with a small chuckle. 

You rolled over to face him, placing a hand on his chest. You could feel his heart beating. “That was amazing. Thank you, Johnny,” you said to him with a smile. “Seriously. My teenage self would be so jealous of me right now.” 

He laughed, wrapping an arm around your neck before pulling you in to kiss your forehead. “I really enjoyed it, too,” he said. Then his body stiffened as he remembered something. “Hey… I’m not gonna get you pregnant, am I?” He asked worriedly.

You laughed and shook your head. “I’m too old to get pregnant,” you said, and he sighed in relief before relaxing again. The two of you spent some time together just cuddling together. You could feel his warmth against you, and you melted into his arms as you drifted off to sleep beside him before he fell asleep with you as well not so long after.

* * *

The next morning, you and Johnny woke up in each other’s arms, fondly remembering the events of the previous night. He offered to take you out for breakfast, and of course, you couldn’t turn that down. 

You got dressed back in your clothes as Johnny got dressed in some clean clothes before he led you out of his apartment and to his vehicle, before he drove the two of you to a breakfast diner. It was an old diner that had been around for quite a long time, you even remembered coming here with your friends back in the day. 

You and Johnny ordered some breakfast and talked some more about high school memories and things that you both missed about the seventies and eighties. 

“I wish we had known each other back then,” you said to Johnny as you ate your breakfast. “We could have hung out a lot, maybe we could have gone to  _ Golf N’ Stuff _ together.”

Johnny smiled before taking a sip of his coffee. “Well, it’s not too late. It’s still around, how ‘bout if we go together sometime?” 

You smirked and gave him a knowing look. “Oh? Johnny Lawrence is asking me on a date?” 

_ “Another  _ date,” he clarified. “I considered last night and right now as our first.” 

You giggled. “I’d really like that, Johnny. Thank you,” you said with a smile. “Let’s exchange phone numbers so we can talk more and plan something together.”

“Alright,” Johnny said before the two of you pulled out your phones and exchanged numbers. After that, the two of you continued talking about a variety of topics as you finished your food. He seemed to smile so much and had a sparkle in his eye when he talked about his dojo and how proud he was of his students. It was so heartwarming, and it made you like him even  _ more.  _

You two finished your breakfast before checking the time, and both you and Johnny had to part ways. Even though he insisted on paying for the meal, you wanted to pay for it since he paid for your drink the previous day when you two met. 

“Thank you for an amazing evening yesterday and a wonderful breakfast,” you said to Johnny with a smile. “I really enjoyed it. I’ll never forget it.” 

Johnny smiled back at you. “Don’t even mention it. I’m just glad I got to spend time with such an amazing woman,” he said with a wink as you slightly blushed and giggled. You two shared a hug, and you kissed him on the cheek before you both said your goodbyes. Johnny offered to drive you home, but you insisted that you were fine with walking back. 

As you walked home, you couldn’t help but grin from ear to ear thinking about Johnny. You still couldn’t quite believe that you had sex and breakfast with  _ Johnny Lawrence.  _ And here you were, falling for him all over again like you were a teenage girl again.

_ I can’t wait until we get to spend time together again,  _ you thought to yourself with a dreamy sigh.  _ Johnny Lawrence… You really are a special guy. _

**Author's Note:**

> [Click here for commission info!](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1SDYaiBZF5DveLJQnntYsLKf21m8ME8tHwCIVoFjdhbE)


End file.
